As is generally the case with pillows, the effectiveness and desirability of the pillow is partly a function of well the pillow supports the body of a user and partly a function of how well the pillow conforms to the body of a user and provides a feeling of softness. In this regard, many users find pillows comprised of latex foam to be particularly desirable, as such pillows provide an increased amount of support to the body of a user and offer an orthopedically correct sleeping position that reduces and prevents pain in the body of a user, or a portion thereof, resting on such a pillow. That increased amount of support, however, is often accompanied by an increased amount of heat retention in that latex pillow, as well as an increased cost that leaves many users looking for suitable alternatives to latex foam pillows.